Family Comforts
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: A late night in the lab is cut short... T-Family series - Sick Turtle - Turtle Kids - Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Family Comforts

He sighed softly, resting his head in his hands rubbing the top of his head as he tried to clear his mind from his work. He had to get the device's software finished before he could get the sleep he needed, or to join his sleeping mate and children in bed.

Earlier that day when he got the kids up for training, he still found the leader turtle asleep with a high fever. With words from the kids and from himself, they had managed to get the poorly turtle to curl up either in bed or on the couch but now he had got them all into bed to let him work for a few hours before retiring to bed himself.

He sighed again as he looked at the monitor, his eyes blurring at the screen forcing him to bury his head down into his arms on the desk.

"W-working too hard" A voice mumbled behind him before coughing into the blanket wrapped around his form.

"I'm fine love, just waiting for it to process..." Donatello replied softly, sitting up and glancing behind him before sighing. "You should be in bed"

Leonardo shrugged, his green cheeks flushed from his fever. "Can't sleep, kids are but I can't" He muttered before coughing again into his blanket that he had brought with him from their bed.

Don sighed softly, "Well one of the kids was... what are you doing up Yoshi?" He asked softly, turning around and saw one of his children rubbing his eyes sleepily with a navy blanket held tightly in one of his hands.

Leo sighed with a strong croak in his voice, "Probably wonder where I went..." He muttered, wrapping the blanket around his shivering form.

Don sighed and got up, pushing his lover back through the doorway. "Bed! Now!" He ordered before picking up his sleepy son.

"Daddy got up, want find where he went" Yoshi muttered sleepily as he curled up in his mom's arms.

"He's being a pesky turtle, next time he moves you've got my permission to sit on him" Donatello replied with a soft smile, as they carried his son back up to their room.

Leo smiled softly as he walked towards their room, hearing his mate and one of his son's interaction behind him.

"A-Akira asleep.." Yoshi muttered sleepily, his eyes closed as he snuggled down onto his mom's chest.

"And you'll be back to sleep soon baby" Don muttered, tugging the blanket that was in the turtle's hands and tucked it around his son.

"Mommy... bed?" Yoshi asked as they got to their bedroom.

Don sighed softly looking from the child in his arms to his fever ridden mate, "I guess I can, if it means both of you are staying in bed" He replied as he followed Leo into the bedroom.

They smiled seeing Akira asleep in his bed, his hand searching sleepily for his brother. Yoshi wiggled in Don's arms until his mom let him go, the child instantly climbed into bed next to his brother sorting out his blanket before falling asleep.

"Well that was easy, now what am I going to do with you?" Donatello asked turning to face his mate, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I don't know, but if you've got a nurse uniform" Leo replied with a grin.

"Not in front of the kids, and I know my mate wouldn't dare usually say something like that" Don said with a smile and forced him down onto the bed, he rested his hand on Leo's flushed cheek. "Well unless you've got a fever"

Leo smiled softly, tilting his head against his mate's hand. "I know love, coming to bed?" He asked softly.

Don smiled, "Well I guess the kids got to me... so I can stop my work and get some sleep with my lover" He replied softly, "As long as he gets the rest I've ordered"

Leo smiled and climbed into bed, leaving the sheets open for his partner.

Don returned the smile, removing his gear and bandana putting them all on the table with his mate's before climbing into bed.

Leo settled down, resting his head on his mate's shoulder after giving the genius time to lay down and get comfortable. The leader sighed and closed his eyes, settling down into a fevered sleep.

Don smiled, stroking his partner's face slowly to help him sink into a deeper sleep before looking over at his children asleep in their bed. He reached for the light switch and turned the lights off, settling down for some much needed sleep.

Leo moaned in his sleep, tucking himself closer as he fell asleep comforted by his mate. Falling asleep, hoping the fever was gone in the morning, was like what his children told him earlier.

Everyone got sick sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

The turtle shook his head, "Akira leave him alone, go and find Uncle Mikey... I'm sure you can pester him for five minutes" He said softly to one of his sons, watching the lilac-wearing child think about poking his navy-wearing brother.

"Want Yoshi to play..." Akira pouted earning a sigh and a stern look from the turtle.

"Yoshi's sleeping off the fever baby, he'll be fine with a few more hours sleep... and you know your father is still recovering himself, so leaving those two trouble makers sleep will be best for both of us" Don replied with a soft smile, the stern look faded at his son's puppy eyes.

He looked at the filled camp bed, seeing Yoshi had buried himself amongst the blankets Leonardo had gathered when moved from their room to the lab to be close to his mate.

Akira pouted and looked at his sleeping family then to his mother, "But Uncle Mike is lost in that boring game again... racing's boring!" He muttered, pulling himself up onto an empty camp bed nearby.

"Then help me with those circuits I taught you, or do you still need help in sorting them?" Don asked his son softly, who shook his head and retrieved the fallen book.

"J-just be careful with that book" A deep voice muttered and coughed.

Don and Akira looked at the nest, seeing Leo's eyes open looking at his family.

"Told you to sleep Leo" Don muttered softly, getting up from his desk retrieving the glass of water before offering it to his mate.

"Y-yoshi's shivering again... think the fever..." Leo muttered softly, accepting the glass and sipped the cool liquid carefully.

Don checked his son's temperature and sighed, "The fever has crept back up..." He muttered and gently shook him awake. "Yoshi, baby... come on, water" He whispered softly.

Leo propped himself up on his elbow while holding the glass, seeing that his son had curled up against him for warmth.

Yoshi whimpered with a soft cough, curling tighter against his father.

Leo sighed and coughed, "Don, here" He muttered, offering the glass to the purple-wearing turtle while Akira held a bottle wanting to help in someway.

"Yoshi, come on my little musuko... need you to wake up" Leo muttered softly, trailing his fingers along the smaller turtle's cheek.

"D-daddy?" A muffled croak emerged from the shivering child.

"Hey baby, it's me... come on, let's sit you up gently..." Leo muttered with a soft smile, helping his navy-wearing son to sit up.

Yoshi gave a soft whimper and buried his head away from the bright lights of the lab.

Don gave a soft double clap and the lights dimmed down, "Come on baby, some water and you can go back to sleep... your brother wants you well, just like we all do" He muttered softly, sitting on his chair and pulled the lilac-wearing child up onto his lap.

Akira fussed before settling down, stretching around his mother's arms to hand his brother the bottle of water.

Yoshi blinked a few times slowly to try and clear his vision before accepting the bottle then tucked himself into his father's arms.

Don smiled softly watching Yoshi drink slowly while Leo reached around for the glass of water and finished it off.

His two boys were healing slowly, Leo still had to get his stamina back from the fever then gain the weight burnt off by the same illness while his son was just overworked from helping look after their father.

Akira squirmed in his arms wanting to be put down to go back to the kata book he had found in his parents room. "Be careful with the book Akira, it's older than us" Leo muttered as he took the bottle away from the sleepy child, letting it drop to the floor before tucking back into the nest.

Akira's eyes went wide behind the mask, "B-but you're ancient!" He said, his voice high with surprise.

Don laughed, "Oh don't pick on your Daddy, he may be the oldest but he's not that old... now think someone definitely needs to pester his uncles" He said as he watched Yoshi fall asleep. "I'll be out in a while"

Akira nodded and ran off with the book in his arms, stopping in the doorway turned and bowed before running off shouting for his uncles.

Don shook his head, "He's really being a handful without Yoshi..." He replied softly.

Leo smiled softly, "Think we should try having another" He muttered softly as he tucked Yoshi in.

"Well think two is enough but will catch up with him... see how you feel after you've slept" Don replied with a soft blush, kissing the top of his mate's head.

"Get some sleep my cheeky mate" He added softly seeing a familiar glint in his partner's brown eyes.

"Oh I will, you go and save our brothers from our son" Leo replied with a smile and soon was fast asleep in his nest with Yoshi.

Don sighed and shook his head, it was chaotic but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved his family and winced in hearing a crash in the distance before an angry shout.

It was chaotic but it was his family, and wouldn't change it for anything.

'_Maybe a third child may be fun..._' He thought as he went to rescue his brothers from his son.


End file.
